Lee Min Ho (1987)
Profile *'Name:' 이민호 / Lee Min Ho *'Japanese Name:' イ・ミンホ / I minho *'Nickname:' "Honey Eyes" (kkulnunbit) and "Honey Young Boy" (kkuldongja) *'Profession:' Actor, singer, and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 187cm *'Weight:' 71kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Chinese zodiac:' Rabbit *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Father, mother, and older sister Lee Yong Jung (MYM Entertainment CEO). *'Talent agency:' MYM Entertainment (South Korea), IMX Inc (Japan) and "HY" Huayi Brothers (China) About Lee Min Ho Lee Min Ho was born in Heukseok-dong, Dongjak-Gu, Seoul, South Korea on June 22, 1987. In his youth, he had aspired to be a soccer player and dedicated himself fully to the sport in elementary school. A fifth-grade primary school injury prevented him from making that dream a reality. He then started to be interested in pursuing another dream of his, acting. In his last year of high school he signed with Starhaus Entertainment, in part through the help of a friend. He was trained by the agency for two years and then started auditioning for a series of small roles in television series. He thus began to gain traction in the industry. ;More about Lee Min Ho TV Shows *The King: The Eternal Monarch (더킹: 영원의 군주) (MBN, 2020) *Seven First Kisses (Naver TV Cast, 2016) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016) *Summer Love (Web drama, 2015) *Line Romance (iQiyi, 2014) *Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Faith (SBS, 2012) *Innisfree First Love (Web drama, 2012) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Toyota Camry The One and Only (Web drama, 2011-2012) *Personal Preference (MBC, 2010) *Boys Over Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Get Up (MBC, 2008) *I'm Sam (KBS2, 2007) *Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) *Secret Campus (EBS, 2006) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2004) *Sharp 1 (KBS2, 2003) *Romance (MBC, 2002) TV Show Theme Songs *''Painful Love'' - The Heirs OST (2013) *''My Everything'' - Boys Over Flowers OST (2009) Movies *Bounty Hunters (2015) *The Doolittle Raid (2015) *Love at First Thread (2014) *Gangnam Blues (2014) *Friendship (2008) *Our School E.T (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Humming (2007) *Arang (2006) *Ghost Lives (2004) *Repechage (1997) Music Video Appearances *"Kiss" - Sandara Park (2009) Ambassador roles *PR Ambassador for Visit Korea Year 2016–2018 (November 7, 2015) *Honorary Ambassador for the "2018 Pyeongchang Winter Olympics" (September 25, 2015) *Public Ambassador for 'Korean Tourism Campaign', also known as 'The Face of Korean Tourism' (July 28, 2015) *PR ambassador for the Chilean campaign "Reforestemos Patagonia" organized by Minoz Chile (2013) *Honorary Prosecutor or basically a PR ambassador for Korean Prosecutor (2012) *PR Ambassador for Konkuk University (2010) *Honorary Ambassador for UNICEF's Love Net campaign to fight malaria (2009–2010) Recognitions 2016 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Genre & Fantasy Drama (Legend of the Blue Sea) *Top 10 Stars Award (Legend of the Blue Sea) *Best Couple Award with Jun Ji Hyun (Legend of the Blue Sea) 2016 1st Weibo Movie Award 2016: *Most Anticipated Action Comedy Actor (Bounty Hunters) *Asian Movie Pioneer (Bounty Hunters) 2016 Beijing LeEco Night: *Most Popular Asian Idol Award 2016 Lotte Duty Free Awards: *2015 Best Model Awards 2016 Korea Good Brand Awards: 2015 Korean Tourism Awards: *The STAR of Korean Tourism 2015 2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards: *Popularity Award (Gangnam Blues) 2015 52nd Grand Bell Awards / Daejong Film Awards: *Best New Actor (Gangnam Blues) 2015 19th Bucheon International Fantastic Film Festival Awards: *Producer Choice Award 2015 Korea SNS Industry Grand Award: *President Award of National Information Society Agency 2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards: *10th Anniversary Hallyu Achievement Award *Mango TV Popularity Award 2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards: *Most Popular Actor (Film) (Gangnam Blues) *Most Popular Hallyu Star/IQiyi Star Award 2014 5th Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: *Prime Minister Award 2014 Singapore Entertainment Awards: *Most Popular Korean TV Artiste 2014 2nd DramaFever Awards: *Best Actor (Heirs) *Best Bromance with Kim Woo Bin (Heirs) 2013 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Mid-Length Drama, Actor (Heirs) *Top 10 Stars Award (Heirs) *Best Couple Award with Park Shin Hye (Heirs) *Netizen Popularity Award (Heirs) *Best Dressed Award (Heirs) 2013 Baidu Feidian Awards: *Best Asian Actor (Heirs) 2013 Sohu Media Awards: *Most Popular International Actor 2013 1st DramaFever Awards: *Best Actor (Faith) *Best Couple with Kim Hee Sun (Faith) 2013 12th China Fashion Awards: *Most Popular Asian Actor 2012 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Miniseries, Actor (Faith) *Top 10 Stars Award (Faith) 2011 4th Korea Drama Awards: *Hallyu Star Special Award (City Hunter) *Best Actor (City Hunter) 2011 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Drama Special, Actor (City Hunter) *Top Ten Stars Award (City Hunter) *Netizen Popularity Award (City Hunter) 2010 MBC Drama Awards: *Excellence Award - Actor (Personal Preference) 2010 4th Mnet 20's Choice Awards: *Hot Actor (Personal Preference) 2009 KBS Drama Awards: *Best New Actor Award: (Boys Over Flowers) *Best Couple Award with Koo Hye Sun: (Boys Over Flowers) 2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best New Actor Award (Boys Over Flowers) 2009 ASAP Pop Viewers' Choice Awards: *POP Kapamilya TV Character "Goo Joon Pyo": (Boys Over Flowers) 2009 MTN Broadcast Advertisement Festival: *Most Popular Advertisement Model (Trugen Commercial) Endorsements * Samsung AnyCall Magic Hole (2009) * Etude House (2009) * Cass Beer (2009) * Dunkin' Donuts (2009) * Cadillac CTS (2009) * Samsung AnyCall Haptic (2009) * Market 0 (2009) * LG Telecom (2009) * Trugen (2009) * Binggrae Banana Milk (2010) * Bang Bang (2010) * Trugen (2010) * Cantata Coffee (2010) * Eider (2011) * me2day (2011) * Trugen (2011) * Toyota Camry (2011) * Jangin Furniture (2012) * Semir 2012 Spring Catalog (2012) * Eider (2012) * Hyundai Veloster (2012) * oyota Camry (2012) * Innisfree (2013) * Eider (2013) * Semir (2013) * Weishi (2014) * Isun Potato (2014) * Mobile Taobao (2014) * Innisfree (2014) * Kia Motor (2014) * Twosome Place (2014) * Lotte Duty Free (2014) * Eider (2014) * KyoChon (2014) * Jeju Air (2014) * Romanson (2014) * GUESS Jeans (2014) * OZING (2014) * Kumho tires (2014) * FILA 2015 SS collection (2014) * Samsonite Red (2015) * Romanson (2015) * GUESS collection (2015) * Pepsi Sparkling Vitamin Drink (2015) * Korean Tourism (2015) * Ferrero Rocher (2015) * Eider (2015) * Luwak White Koffie (2015) * Seven Luck Casino (2016) * Eider (2016) * Good Base (2016) * Promiz (2016) * Innisfree (2016) * Georgia Gotica (2016) Lee Min Ho Trivia *Konkuk University (Bachelor's degree in Film & Arts) *'Religion:' Christian (Roman Catholic) *'Hobbies:' Watching movies, playing video games, and recreational sports. External Links *Korea Official Site *Japan Official Site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger